


Life after you

by Blacksilverc



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Clover Manga Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksilverc/pseuds/Blacksilverc
Summary: What is fate?For Asta fate was bad. His fate already made him magicless in a world where everything revolves around magic. He didn´t want something between him and his future.For Noelle fate made her. She was sure she was destined to be a loser. She didn´t dare to believe in happy ending.
Relationships: Asta & Noelle Silva & Yuno, Asta/Noelle Silva, Black Bulls Ensemble & Noelle Silva, Nebra Silva & Noelle Silva & Nozel Silva & Solid Silva, Vanessa Enoteca & Noelle Silva
Comments: 32
Kudos: 56





	1. When I met her

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on an idea I had while I was reading @Oighear fic (thank you for you insights and for your encouragement to make this fic) and a photo Yoshihara posted with Noelle and Asta meeting at a young age. I don´t think this is possible in canon. However, I like to imagine what if? This will also have some insights on how I think their relationship will develop.

Since Asta was younger he did not like fate. He was an orphan, he didn´t show any magic even though all the surrounding people had magic. On top of that, his family in the orphanage were always struggling with money. And he was considered a nobody in the village. However, he always thought that this so-called fate was nonsense. He believed that he could be more than what fate was giving him. So, he always tried to fight this fate. He was trying his best to be the best version of himself. 

Until that day. He was seven years old, but he remembers by heart. He had a dream with a little girl who was helping him. According to his dream, he was drowning in the lake near his home and the girl came from nowhere and saved him. He woke up nervous as she had begged him to stay alive and fight. He didn´t understand his dream. Furthermore, he thought it was nonsense. Because he didn´t know how to swim and he would never be crazy to go further from lake. Also, he had never seen someone like her in the village. 

\- You will meet the love of your life today, and she will be a water magician. - The woman said to him suddenly while he was walking in the town. Asta was in shock when he heard it. Honestly, he didn´t think any boy would have that fate at this age, let alone someone like him. – Don´t miss the opportunity, when you find her, she will be important for your dream. – After she said that, she disappeared before Asta could say anything.

He didn´t understand what the woman meant with all this. It wasn´t like he had a dream in the first place. He was just an orphan boy. He could see his best friend and brother, Yuno looking at him confused. He was also wondering what the woman meant with that. After a while, they realized the woman was probably crazy, so they pretended it was nothing. However, he was feeling weird. At first, he had this dream, and then someone said he would find the love of his life and she would be important to his dream. What does that mean? He thought. It didn´t make sense. Fate wasn´t even a thing for him. 

Nevertheless, his day got weirder. He was playing with Yuno and by mistake he send the ball to the lake. Yuno decided to look for help, after all, it was the only ball they had. But Asta was stubborn, he wanted to solve the things by himself. He didn´t like to rely on other, if he wanted to be more, he would need to be independent. So, he tried to take the ball with a wood. Instead, he dropped. At this moment the only thing he was thinking was the dream. The dream was so accurate that he prayed the girl would also show up. He wasn´t ready to die. 

The next time, he remembered was Yuno near him with his eyes showing concern. He thought he had another dream, but Yuno told him he found his body breathing near to the lake. By his clothes he said someone had catch him and revived him. But Asta didn´t remember. Every time he thought about the incident a headache would show up. He decided it was better to forget. Until Sister Lily shows up at the end of this same day. She was a nun, but she was a water magician. And the woman said he would meet his love at that day.  
Asta smiled for the first time, forgetting what had happened to him in the same day. He decided that if there was a fate, she was his fate. He was more sure when after Sister told him about Wizard King, he decided that would be his dream. Now everything was making sense. For the first time in his life, he was feeling excited for his fate. He had hope that things would be better for him no matter what. That made him more inspired to work hard. And that was what made him became what he is. 

Some years had passed, and he finally was taking steps for his dreams. Even though he hadn´t magic, by miracle, the captain of the black bulls accepted him in his squad. He was so happy. Okay, it wasn´t the best squad ever. Asta could see they were a mess and apparently, they were known to be the worst squad in the kingdom. But Asta didn´t care, he would work out to make his dream come true. He believed in hardworking, and he was sure one day he would become Wizard King.

\- So, Asta do you have any question? – Magna asked when they were finishing his tour to the base of the bulls. Asta was about to answer when he heard footsteps. His eyes went to look at the person who was walking in front of him. His air stops for a moment and he was taken back by his reaction. He had never had a reaction like that.  
He could see Magna talking to the girl, but the girl just ignored him. Asta, for his part, couldn´t even take away his gaze from her. She looked like an angel. Like she was one of these angels that Sister Lily told him about it. He never really cared about angels, but if there was an angel in this world, this girl should be an example. However, what surprised him wasn´t her incredible beauty, but her hair. It was the second time he had seen this hair; he had seen it in the capital with the Silver Eagle’s captain. Asta didn´t pay attention to the guy, but when he saw the hair, he thought two things. One, she could be the captain’s siblings. Two, her hair gave him a feeling of knowing. 

Asta started to introduce himself to the girl. Amazed by the fact she was also a newbie and a royalty. He had never seen a royalty before and he was excited. And if he was honestly with himself, he was also amazed by her. He had never felt this way before. He wanted to know more about her, maybe they could become friends and more. The thought was a little off to him, because he didn´t know why he wanted to be more than a friend to the girl. However, he also didn´t know what this more means. So, he just ignored it. No, he was just trying to be friendly as his usual. 

However, the girl didn´t seem pleasure to meet him or Magna. She was annoyed and furious. She insulted them and said they were insects. And the worst part, she tried to kill Magna and him. Asta was sure she could have killed them if she wanted to. But at the end of the day, her spell wasn´t that strong. After throwing her spell, she just said they need to be grateful for her to be there. Asta couldn´t believe her words. She looked like an angel, but she definitely didn´t behavior like one. And what is weirder, he didn´t think she was saying that because she wanted to. It was more like she was trying to be something else.

Maybe he had become crazy. Maybe he couldn´t believe a girl like that was bad. Perhaps he was seeing too much. He didn´t know his reasons, he just knew he wanted to know her. So, when he was walking throw the forest and saw her. He decided to stop and see what she was doing. Apparently, she was training. This little thing took him by surprise. He remembered what people told him about nobles and royals. They don´t train or work hard, they were strong by their own. Why she was training them? Why she seemed so frustrated? He found his answers when she throws a spell, but instead of hitting the target, the spell went to herself making an enormous ball, drowning her. 

\- What is happening? – He heard someone say, but Asta didn´t pay attention. He wasn´t even thinking straight. He was afraid for the girl. Not only that, but he needed to help her, but he didn´t know how he could help. She had an immense power, he couldn´t handle it. 

\- She lost control of her magic, she needed someone who can cancel her magic – his captain said looking at him. And before Asta had any thought about this, his captain threw him to the water ball saying – surpass your limits. 

So Asta did the only thing he knew. He cut the water ball. Thankfully, for him and for the girl, his move was right, and he saved both of them. However, they fell. Right, now he was prepared to die. But in the last moment, someone made a spell that allowed them to fall in the ground without any problem. He felt in the ground feeling happy that he didn´t die. For a moment he forgot what was happening until the moment he looked at the girl behind him. She was lying in the ground with her eyes closed. She seemed ashamed, but of what? Likewise, she couldn´t believe she was like that after everything she had done. For crying out loud, she was amazing! 

\- You have a lot of magic, you are too amazing – he said the first thing that came to his mind. He didn´t try to hid his excitement. He saw she was looking at him like he was crazy, but he didn´t care. – If you train harder, you will become invincible. Now I know I will need to work harder if I ever want to compete with a person like you - he completed smiling at her.

He could see the girl looking at him impressed by his words. She was looking at him like he was crazy, like she didn´t believe someone like her was worthy. However, he couldn´t believe she had this feeling. If Asta could describe her in one word, that word would be: amazing. She was amazing. And no way a girl like her would think less than that. So, when she shook his hand and greeted him. He smiled in return and promised to himself that no matter what, they would grow together.


	2. Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this chapter today because it still the beginning of everything. As you can see the chapter isn´t that big. But I promise you the next one will have more content.

Noelle understood her fate since she was born. She was the reason her mother had died after all. Everyone made sure to remind her every day about that. Some days she wondered if her life ever would change. Deep down she was hoping her fate could change somehow. That hope and her dream was the only thing that made her keep going with her life. Every time, when she was about to end her life, the flashback of the dream came to her mind. She didn't know why she had these dreams, but she wanted them. Not because she thought it was a reality, because after all her dream didn't make sense. However, his determination gave her hope.

The dream started when she was a little girl. She was in a forest, she remembered she was lost when suddenly she saw two boys playing around. She thought she could ask help from them, but before she knew it, the ball dropped in the lake. Not only that, but she saw when a boy, that could have her age, was trying his hard to catch the boy. She wanted to help him, but she was also afraid. However, when the boy felt in the water, she didn't think twice, and she jumped in the river. She was useless with her magic, but she surely knew how to swim. 

So, she catches him falling in the water and tried her best, however she couldn't take him out from the water with her strength. She started to get desperately, she could handle herself alone in the water, but not with a boy who is surely stronger than her. But what if she tries to use her magic to jump them out from the water? It was a risk and if something went wrong, they would die. Even though she didn't have anything in her life to fight for, the boy deserved more. And with that in mind she closed her eyes and let her magic go.

What happened next surprised her. She had managed to take them out from the water, and now she was trying her best to wake him up, to make him breathe. She was starting to panic. If she wasn't so useless with her magic, she would have already saved him. She was crying asking him desperately to fight, to stay alive. She didn't know why she cared so much, but she knew a guy like him deserved more than that. After some time, she realized her efforts was in vain, he was dying. So, she did her last attempt and kiss him. She didn't know if that could work, but she remembered to see something like that in a book. 

Noelle woke up after that. The dream was always like that. She always woke up when she kissed him. She was frustrated with her dream. It was just a dream, but the fact that she kept dreaming the same dream made her wonder if she would ever find the boy. Or even if this wasn't a dream, but a memory from her past. The thought didn't make sense, because she had never met a boy in that circumstance in her life. Let alone kiss him. However, she still liked the dream. Because in the dream, she wasn't useless like her family told her. She had saved a boy with her own strength. Even if the situation wasn't the best, at one point in her life someone needed her. And that was enough to make her want to get stronger.

\- I already chose your squad; you will be in the black bulls. – Her older brother, Nozel said when she was looking at her mother picture. She could see her siblings laughing about the situation. She was also mad with herself and family. Why they need to humiliate every time? Even though she knew their reasons, she didn't think she deserves that much of hate.

So, when she met the bulls and the boy, she couldn't stop being annoyed by them. Every minute she was there it felt like a torture. It reminded her how useless she was. That is why she couldn't even look properly to the boy. His reaction was too annoying. Why he was so happy? Why he didn't realize he was also a loser? And why she was bothered? This wasn’t her business after all. However, she couldn’t shake these feelings, so she decided to attack him, but instead the spell went to the other guy. She felt humiliated. Her brother was right she was a loser. 

“Are you really a royalty?”, “You can't even control your magic”, “Loser”, “We don't need you here”. And the worst of all: “I wish you had never been born”. Even when she is sleeping these words were still in her mind. She couldn't move on. She needed to be something. Furthermore, she was tired of been a loser. She wanted to prove she was more than what her siblings thinks. And that is why she kept training even without any progress. Even when the jokes were increasing because of this. 

It was with these thoughts that she didn't care when the spell came back to her. Well, she didn't care if she died right here. She was tired of trying to be something. She wanted to give up. And she was ready to give up when someone cut the water ball. She felt, but she didn't want to look around. At this rate everyone there already knew she was a good for nothing. She didn´t even want to look at them and see their judgment. She just wanted them to leave her alone and let her die in peace. 

\- You have a lot of magic; you are too amazing – the boy said looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had seen. – If you train harder, you will become invincible. Now I know I will need to work harder if I ever want to compete with a person like you - he completed smiling at her. 

That smile, that eyes. For the first time Noelle took a moment to look at the boy in front of her. Memories started to show up in her mind. She thought about her dream and realized this boy, Asta, was exactly like the boy in her dreams. When Asta approached her, and she touched her arm she couldn't help but feel a weird feeling. It was a feeling she had never felt before. And when he smiled to her, and she looked into his eyes she knew it. True or not, somehow this boy was the boy from her dream. Somehow their fate collides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we are going to start seeing things. Their relationship will follow up pretty much canon with some divergences. So you may see many events that happened in canon but with a deep thought about the event. I'm also going to put some head canon of what I think it happens in the canon, but it doesn't show (like Noelle's relationship with Vanessa and the other bulls or Asta's letters for Sister Lily). As usual, let me know if there are grammar mistakes and tips on how should I improve this fic. I'm still trying to figure out what I want with this fic.


	3. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wasn´t planing on post this right now. Actually, I was thinking about posting it next week or something. But I finished this chapter right now, so I decided to post it.

\- So, what is your name? Mine is Asta – the boy answered her with a smile.  
\- Why should I give you my name? – The girl replied looking away from the boy who didn´t look offended by her behaviour.  
-Well, I guess I was curious to know the beautiful girl who saved me – Asta said smiling.

  
Two kids were sitting with their legs under the lake. Since the moment Asta was saved by the mysterious girl, he was trying to figure out at least her name. However, the girl seemed distant, and she was looking around afraid that someone would come at any moment. The boy, however, didn't pay attention to any of this. He was more interested on looking to her and admiring her. The girl was the most beautiful thing he had ever set his eyes on.

  
\- I should go – the girl said nervous. But before Asta had any intentions to argue something pushed him under the water again. – ASTA! – The girl yelled.  
\- Devils should die – the person said from behind them.

  
The two kids couldn't even react. The boy was already sent towards the water again. And this time, the girl couldn't help him. 

_Some years later_

  
Noelle was sitting in the couch thinking about the events from the last day. They had gone to a Dungeon and almost died there. Thankfully, they could exit from there safe and sound. However, the girl didn't forget what had happened or the battle. In a nutshell, she couldn't forget him. His strength, the fact he wouldn't give up. She was also wondering how the hell she could give him some of her mana. Well, maybe he wasn't just muscle and hardworking after all. But, wait… Why she was thinking so much about him lately?

  
\- Vanessa, can ask you a question? – She asked the witch when she saw her. It was one of these moments where the woman wasn't drunk. So, she needed to take the opportunity.  
\- Sure, go ahead – the woman replied with a smile on her face. Noelle still didn't get used to the fact that all of them treat her good. It was a new feeling for her.  
\- Do you believe in fate? – Vanessa looked at her serious and then laughed. Noelle got a little annoyed by her reaction and started walking away when suddenly the woman said.  
\- Of course, I believe in fate Noelle, my magic has fate on it – she explained. – But why do you ask? Is it because of a certain magicless boy? – She said that last part with a smug on her face.  
\- Of course not! – She answered too fast and that made the woman laughs, clearly, she wasn't convinced. – I just want to know if it’s possible to dream about someone and a situation before even meeting that person – she explained without looking at the woman’s face.  
\- So, you dreamed about Asta even before meeting him? What are you dreaming? – She said ignoring Noelle’s embarrassment. The woman was also salty about it.  
\- I didn't dream about this kind of thing! I just have dreams about when we were younger, but I didn't even remember or think of meeting him at that age – she said. Without realizing she had told more than what she should. For a moment, Vanessa became serious, before answering her.  
\- Noelle, this isn't just a dream it’s a memory from your past and if you dream about it so much, that means it is an important part of your past that your conscience wants you to remember. You should see Marx, he has memory magic maybe he can help you with it – Vanessa explained.

  
Noelle just nodded. She wasn't so sure if she wanted to know if she wants that as a memory. Well, she always loved that dream, but it was just a dream. If she realizes that it was more than it, she didn't know how she would take this information. Especially considering that she had never been in Hage, at least as far as she remembers. So how come she and Asta met, and she doesn't recall anything? However, she decided that she needs to know the truth. If she did have some memories about this incident, this is the right time to know. Because of this, she decided to go to Marx places. Thankfully, they went to see Julius that same day, so if she stops to see Marx nobody would say anything.

  
\- Are you Marx? Can we talk? – She asked when she saw a petit guy reading some papers.  
\- Yes, and you may be Noelle Silva, right? – She was surprised by a moment, but then he completed. – You and your brother look similar – he explained, and she accepted the explanation. However, she didn't think she was similar to her older brother. – So, what can I help you? – He asked.

  
After that, Noelle started explaining to him what she wanted. For her surprised, the guy accepted in a minute. And after some time, he started showing all her memories. At first, it was a painful situation. She wasn't prepared for her childhood memories, she still hasn't move on from her past. She tried her best to not cry while the guy showed her memories. Especially when her siblings were bullying her or when her father said she shouldn't have been born.

  
\- It is finished, Noelle – Marx said.  
\- Wait, there isn't anything else? – She asked surprised and the guy just nodded.

  
How come she didn't have memories from Asta? Of course, this sounds reasonable because she didn't remember of have meeting him. However, since she had met him, she realized something was off. And deep down she thought she and Asta had a connection. Of course, she hadn't met him. How she would? After all, she was lonely her whole life. She would remember of the best memory of her life.

  
\- That doesn't make sense! I remember seeing him and it was so real – she said without pretending her feelings anymore.  
\- Noelle, sometimes we want something so badly that we dream about it, maybe that memory is just that… a dream – Marx said.

  
Noelle couldn't take it anymore, she needed to leave and that was what she did. She ignored Marx calling her. At the end of the day, she was right again. Her memory was just something she wished deeply. Fate wasn't good to her, she was an idiot to think for a moment that she could change that. She was after all the reason her family was broken. And she will always be a failure. Thinking a dream like that was possible was a mistake. Now she knew better than had hope.

  
\- Why you didn't let me show him? It was clearly her best memory – Marx explained when Noelle left.  
\- Because neither her nor him are ready of the rest of their memories – the man explained.  
\- But if she was asking for her memories, that means she already knows something – Marx continued trying to give some reason.  
\- When the time comes, they will know by themselves we don't need to rush things – he replied.  
\- But, Julius, the girl needed this she thinks she is the reason of everything bad on her life – Marx tried again.  
\- I can understand your feelings Marx – Julius started saying, however when Marx was about to talk, Julius continued. - This girl is Acier’s daughter and if she is as similar to Acier as it looks like, I don't think this will stop her from getting stronger and surprising everyone, including him. – And with that, Julius left his employee.

  
It wasn't like Julius didn't want to tell them the truth. However, the man was still unsure if it was the right time. They still had so much going on with the Midnight Sun, and he couldn't take the chance. If things went out of control, they could lose so much more. He already saw what happened in the past, he wouldn't let things repeated. He was the Wizard King, he needs to make sure that everyone is protected. And he was sure these kids could grow together. And when the time comes, they would handle it. So, Julius decided it was the best to let them handle everything by themselves. At least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? I tried to get as much angst as possible. I don´t know if it was enough though. Anyway, this is still the beginning and I hope I can get more things on canon in order to make this better. Things may be different from canon, but the main events are still here. I'm just adding some theories of mine on how things should play in the future. Right now, I'm just building it if I was Tabata. So let me know if I'm too far.


	4. How to save a life

Asta never really cared about what people think of him. He always gave a damn for anything people would say to him. That is why he was really calm when the other magic knights started to badmouth him. He was too used to this situation to even pay attention to them. However, the situation changed drastically when Noelle’s siblings started to badmouth her. He felt an angry that he had never felt in his life. If it wasn't for the captains, he would have killed someone (or getting killed by) because of this. And if it wasn't for the midnight attack in the capital, he probably wouldn't forget for a moment what Noelle’s siblings had to her.

After what had happened in the capital he tried to talk to Noelle. But she refused to open to him about her past, and surprisingly he understood. It wasn't like Asta didn't want to know what was behind all that. But when he looked into her eyes, he just knew that he shouldn't ask her. Somehow, he knew that she wasn't ready for talking. He didn't know why it was so easy to understand her feelings, maybe it was the Ki thing Yami had taught him. Or maybe he was seeing too much. He just didn’t understand himself, not when it comes to Noelle. Knowing her was easy, but at the same he had this feeling that he doesn't really know. It was like her feelings were easy to understand, he knew what she wanted even if she didn't say it. However, she never opened to him. So, he didn't really know what was going on. And that annoyed him more than he thought.

\- Are you okay? – He asked, and she looked at him puzzle – Well, for what happened with your siblings I – but before he could finish his sentence, she cut him.

\- It’s none of your business – she replied turning away from him.

He didn't understand her behaviour at all. She was hot and cold. Sometimes she was caring, but at the other she treated him like garbage. He just wished to get to know her, but why she put so many barriers between them? Why she was so cold to him? What he had done to her to deserve that? After thinking for a while, he decided it was better to just ignore and live his life. However, after some weeks they were finally getting some rest on the beach. Of course, they also had a mission on there. However, Asta was very excited because he had never seen a beach before. And even though he didn't plain to go near to water he still wanted to play around. As usual Noelle was acting weird with him, however this time he didn't want to let these things annoys him, so he ignored her. In turn, she got more annoyed at him. He didn't understand what he had done, but decided to just ignore. That was until captain Yami told them they would go under the sea, and they needed Noelle to help them. Asta could see the girl wasn't secure about this idea. He also could see that their friends were also a little afraid of that, however nobody showed their concerns. Asta was sincerely glad for this. He knew the girl would need all the support she needs, and he also knew she was more than capable of it. He didn't know why he was so sure about it, but he was certain that he could put his life on her hand.

\- Oh Noelle, are you also going to train? – He asked when he saw her. He was training as usual, but he stopped when he saw her. When she nodded, he said excited – so we should train together!

But before she could answer anything someone showed up. It was a girl about their age, her name was Kahono. She was a nice girl, and she wanted to be an idol. Asta didn't know what this was about, but the girl has a beautiful voice that cured Asta’s injuries. And after they said to her that they were training to go under the sea the girl seemed very excited. So, while Noelle was trying her best to make the spell, Kahono and him were trying to cheer her up. However, after two hours it became clear Noelle wasn't making any progress.

\- Noelle, you should concentrate yourself on a good memory from your family, for example – Kahono said.

Even though Asta understood what the girl meant, he had a feeling this wasn't Noelle’s case at all. By the way he saw her expression while Kahono was saying it. She wasn't confident at all. Not Asta was sure that family pay a huge part on what was happening to his friend right now. And he also regretted to not kill her brother when he had the opportunity. He hated this situation. He hated the fact she ignored his attempts to get close to her. He hated to know that she thinks badly of herself. Not only that, but he wishes to do something to change that opinion. He desperately wanted her to see her value. And that is why he was yelling like crazy whenever she tried. If she can't open to him that is okay. But he won't let her think she was alone. No, he would prove that she doesn't need her family anymore, because right now she has the Black Bulls and most important _she has him_. That thought made him confused, but he ignored because after all she was his friend. Also, he could see that he wasn't the only one who was trying to support her. When he looked to his left all the bulls were there, looking at her with expectation. But most important, they were cheering for her and believing in her. Feeling more enthusiastic, Asta yelled more to her.

However, for even Asta surprises, this time Noelle managed to make a proper spell. This surprised everyone, he could see that all their friends were very proud. And he could how the girl was up there excited as well. He smiled to her, but soon after that he saw her falling. Apparently, that spell took too much of her strength. However, Asta wouldn't let her fail. He jumped and took her in his arms.

\- You did it! – He said smiling to her. He looked at her and could see how she was grateful to him for what he had done. It was a brief moment, before she punched him. However, at that time he understood her.

He understood that she wouldn't ask for help, but her eyes would. He also understood she wasn't ready to talk, but she trusted them. Furthermore, he saw the way she looked to them. He could see how happy she was that they were there for her. And that is why he decided he would be there for her no matter what. He would show her that she could trust him and everyone from the bulls. He would show her she doesn't need to worry anymore that now she was at home. Likewise, he hoped that with his attitude, at some point she would finally let her walls down.

However, it took him just a few more hours to realize that she may don't really need them or him. Although Asta could see that she was grateful to them. He also could see that she really doesn't need them to get stronger. He got that impression when he saw her making a new spell. She did what nobody there made. She managed to hit a strong spell on the guy whom he could barely touch. He was very impressed. He knew that she had an inner strength, but he didn't know it was that much. For the first time, he realized that she could be his rival if she wants. That thought made him happier, and now he wanted to fight again. He didn't lie to her when he said that she gave energy to him. Actually, at this moment he realized he needed to work more if he wanted to be a Wizard King. For now, Noelle didn't say anything about trying to become a Wizard Queen. However, he knew she also had some potential inside her.

\- There was a rumour that she may be the goddess – The man said when the Bulls left the temple. After the chaos that were placed, the temple was destroyed and Kahono and Kaito were heavily injured. However, they still need to move on.

\- Yes, I saw her spell, this spell wasn't a common spell, but for now we should wait and see. – The head priest replied.

\- You are right, but – the man was about to say something, but the head priest interrupted him.

\- We shouldn't make any assumptions before we know the truth, understood? – And with that the head priest left the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may confess I'm not liking that fic as much as I wanted. Something isn´t fitting at all. I don´t really know if I should continue or stop right here. This is the first time I'm trying to write something that isn´t canon and I feel too much pressure of delivering something good that is driving me crazy. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is based on a dialogue we saw in canon too (as well as many other things we saw in BC manga), I'm trying to mix theories and canon content to make something new. But I think I need more canon things in order to progress with this fic.


	5. Arms

First Bruce and now Noelle had almost lost her new friend. Even though Kahono said she was fine, Noelle was still feeling bad about the last incidents. She wished she could be stronger than that. Of course, she was happy she managed to make a spell like the Sea Dragon Roar. However, she didn't think that was enough. She needed to be stronger than that if she wanted to protect her friends. She wouldn't let her friends get hurt again. Furthermore, she wouldn't let Asta protect her anymore. Of course, she was happy that he came to help her, but at the same time she was feeling bad for what had happened with his arm. If she was stronger, he probably wouldn't hurt himself like that. Right now, they needed something to cure his arms, and she was getting crazy trying to figure out a solution for that.

\- He wouldn't like to see you like that. – Someone said behind her back.

\- I’m not worried about him – she replied crossing her arms in an attempt to hide her feelings.

\- Noelle, you know you can't lie to me, right? – The person questioned while looking into her eyes.

\- Vanessa, I – Noelle tried, but the words didn't come.

\- Let’s just go to your bedroom, and we can talk, okay? – With that Noelle just nodded.

However, when they entered in Noelle’s bedroom, instead of talking, Noelle hugged Vanessa and cried. She hugged the girl like she could have never done with her older sister. And for the first time in her life, she let someone comfort her. If it was someone else, Noelle didn't know if she was able to let herself so vulnerable like that. Honestly, if her siblings saw her like that, they would make fun of her. But this was different. The person who was comforting her was Vanessa. Her best friend since she joined the bulls. The person who could see her right through her walls. The only one who she knew it would understand her and didn't ask for more. Of course, she trusted all the bulls and him. But for her, it was just too difficult. And things like that need time.

\- It all my fault, if I wasn't so week you guys wouldn't end like that. Asta wouldn't – she couldn't finish her sentence before crying again.

\- Noelle, this wasn't your fault! He was too strong. Besides, if it wasn't for you Kahono would be killed, you saved her – Vanessa was talking and trying to wipe Noelle’s tears. – Don't be so hard on yourself, you made a lot of progress since you arrived here.

\- But, it isn't enough, and I know that if I was in the Silver Eagles this would be a failure – she said.

\- You are in the Black Bulls right now; you are not in the Silver Eagles. Here we are all failures, but you know what – she said while rubbing Noelle’s face – that is the beauty of us. You may be a failure with the royals Noelle, but here you are our precious diamond – she finished.

\- I thought the diamond was Asta – Noelle was half joking and half serious about that. Everyone knew Asta’s potential.

\- He is also a diamond, and I’m sure he thinks you are the real diamond – she replied with a smug smile that made Noelle’s embarrassed.

After that, they just changed the subject. Noelle was feeling so much better after let off steam. It was impressive how she changes after meeting the bulls. Before them, she didn't see value on life and was ready to give up in the blink of an eye. However, right now she was feeling stronger. She hasn't move on yet, but she at least found something to not give up. And she would keep fighting and getting stronger in order to be the person that they could trust and rely on. She would be as strong as him. She wouldn't let him be the only one to get hurt, this was the last time that she would let him protect everyone alone. Starting now, she would make sure that the bull and him were safe. She won't let the water temple incident happening again.

And that is why she was going to all the places possible. She was trying to find a clue on how she could help Asta. However, after some time it became clear things wouldn't be so easy. Apparently, the person who could help them was the witch queen, and she wasn't known for her goodness. However, they needed to try for Asta.

\- You are here – he said when he saw her.

\- Of course, I’m here where else would I be? – She replied with a pretending annoyance. However, when she saw his look, she regretted what she had said. – I’m sorry I didn't mean to be rude.

\- I know, do you want to talk? – He asked, and she just nodded walking with him. – You know, you shouldn't feel responsible for what had happened, right? – She was in shock for a moment. How did he know she was feeling responsible? – I saw you all going to all the places, trying to find a solution for my arms, and I saw how you felt responsible for what had happened – he explained.

\- I’m not – she started, but he cut her off.

\- Thank you, thank you for everything you’ve done for me – he said. She was about to say something, but he turned his back to her and left.

She wasn't understanding his attitude. It was clear he wasn't the same after what happened with his arms, and she needed to do something faster. She couldn't handle seeing him like that. She needed to talk to Vanessa and see if she can do anything about this. Likewise, she may know the witch queen. For her great surprised Vanessa had come up with the same idea, she was also sure the witch queen could be the solution. However, she was also afraid because of their background. Apparently, the witch was the reason Vanessa was like that. Noelle felt angrier. Now, she understood more of Vanessa and realized why they look so similar. Vanessa was locked in a castle for her whole life. As Noelle, Vanessa also felt like she was nobody until she met the Bulls. After, they talked to Asta about the Witch Queen, the group decided to go to the forest. However, before they were going Captain Yami went to talk to Noelle.

\- Captain, do you need to see me? – She asked when they were alone.

\- Yes, I want you to deal with the witch queen – he answered her with while smoking, and when she was about to reply to him, he said. – I don't expect you to fight her, just give a reason to her. You are the second smartest person here, and you are a royal, if there is someone who can negotiate with the witch without losing the temper is you – he said. She nodded because that she is sure she can do. Even though she wasn't as intelligent as Gauche, she was smart enough to do a negotiation. – Also, let it go of these fears of yours, I saw what you did in the water temple you have too much potential, so you shouldn't waste it – he finished and left her.

His captain was right. It was about time to stop pitying herself. If she wanted to change, she needed to start by herself. She won't let her past get the best of her. From now on, she decided that she would live in the present. Right now, she was a bull, and she doesn't need her family to approves. She had people who care for her and trust her. She won't disappoint them. Not only that, but she will talk with the witch queen and help their friends. She would help them as far as she can. Furthermore, she won't be a failure anymore. It was that certainty that made her resolute to go to the witch forest. Now, she won't look at her past anymore.

\- You were right, Julius, the girl is definitely stronger than I had thought – Yami said when he met the Wizard King. His subordinates were in the witch forest, and he needed to report what was happening to the Wizard King. – I wonder why her family did that to her, she just needed a little understanding after all, besides it was clearly her brother loves her. – Yami talked while smoked his cigarettes. He still didn't understand why Noelle’s brother asked him to take care of her sister with so much determination.

\- Some things are too hard to be explained Yami, when the times come you will know. For now, just keep looking at them as you always did – Yami nodded.

\- By the way, what about the boy? I saw his potential and so on, but I still didn't figure out his power – he confessed.

\- Again, when the time comes you will know. Don't worry – and with that they finished their conversation. However, there was some things Yami still didn't understand, and he wondered if his kids would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news. After talking with you guys, I had an insight on what I want for the story and finally I could write properly the chapters. Now I know how I'm going to progress with things and the best part is that my idea won´t mess up with the beginning of the story. So, I hope you can be more patience with me. The next chapters are going to be better than this one. At least, I hope so. This chapter is based on what I imagined Noelle's feelings after what happened in the water temple and also what I thought it was Vanessa and Noelle's relationship.


	6. Love Story

\- Noelle, grandma is calling us for – but before the little girl could finish her sentence she stumbled and felt. She was about to cry, as usual, when another girl approached her and offered her a hand. – Thank you, Noelle you are always the kindest – she said with a smile.

\- Whatever you say, let’s go – she was already walking away when she turned to her cousin and spoke. – Give me your hand, so you won't fail – and with that, the other girl just smiled at her and both of them went to her grandma.

It was a beautiful Sunday and Noelle loved these days because she always went to her grandma’s place. At the Vermillon house, things were different. She could be free and play around without anyone trying to bully or hurt her. Besides, her cousin's family and grandma were the best. They treated her like family. Sometimes, she was even jealous of her cousin because she wished to belong to her family. She wished Mimosa was her sister and not her cousin. That is why she tried her best to protect her cousin. Because for her, Mimosa wasn't just the clumsy girl, but rather someone who Noelle could trust forever. Noelle just wished that they were not just cousins, but sisters, and therefore she could live with the Vermilions.

\- So, what is my little's girls up for today? – Their grandma asked when both of the girls came to her.

\- Grandma can you tell us about our family’s story? – Mimosa asked, her eyes shining. Noelle couldn't help but grow in pain. She had heard this story far enough, and she was tired of it.

\- And you, Noelle? Do you want that story? – Her grandma asked when she saw Noelle’s look. Even though Noelle was tired, she knew how her cousin liked that story, so she just nodded in agreement. – Okay, once upon a time there was a goddess who wasn't just the strongest, but also the most beautiful girl in the realms. She was loved by everyone, especially her family who loved her dearly. She was so impressive that all the men liked her and wanted her, even the ones who shouldn't…

\- A devil falls in love with her, and he was resolute to get her, so he pretended he was a human in order to approach her, right? – Mimosa interrupted excitedly.

\- Yeah, that is right my dear, but that wasn't the only part. – Her grandma continued.

“Soon they fell in love with each other. However, the gods didn't accept that love, and they demanded the couple to break up. Because the goddess respected her family dearly, she accepted the request making the devil furious. So, he decided to kill all the humans in the world because he knew how dearly the humans were to the gods. And we had our worst nightmare. The devil wasn't just a devil, but the strongest devil. Seeing the situation, the goddess decided to intervene, and she killed her love. Regretting that decision, she went to her father and asked for him to revive the devil. But her father disagreed because the devil was too powerful, so she made a deal with him. She asked him to take out the devil's magic. Because of her father’s love to her, he agreed, but said the devil would reincarnate in the human world and forbid different creatures to have any relationship. And that is why we can't have any relationship with devils, elves and so on”

\- What I don't understand is, how this is related to our family? – Noelle asked.

\- Because after what her father said, she married a human and had a child. After that, she gave up her mortality. And her descendants are us– Her grandma explained.

\- Why? – Mimosa asked.

\- Because as goddess and devil they could never be together, however as human they could. And the goddess hoped she would someday meet the devil again and have a real relationship – her grandma concluded.

\- This is so beautiful! A true love story! I wish to be that goddess and live this fairy tale – Mimosa said daydreaming.

\- Indeed, my dear, we all wished, but unfortunately many generations had passed and nothing had happened so far. – Her grandma said. – Well, we thought it would happen, but it ended in tragedy as you know – both girls just nodded.

Everyone knew about the Silvamillion story. It was after the family lost Tetia and Lumiere. They were desperate for an heir. When Tetia and Lumiere's cousin fell in love with a Kira, she convinced everyone that he was the devil reincarnation. However, it turned out it wasn't and this mistake broke her family apart. She died soon after, without an heir. That made the family compete again for the throne. The Kira guy had a brother who married the girl’s sister and because of that union, the family started a competition between those who have more rights to the throne. One part became the Silva and the other part turned into the Vermillions. And that is how they decided to cut their relationship. Because of the marriage, the kiras got the throne, the girl’s sister became a Vermillion and the little brother became the Silva.

\- And that is why Fuegoleon is the true heir, right? – Mimosa asked.

\- That is right, he is the direct descendant to the throne if something happens to the Kiras – Her grandma concluded.

\- So, why my brother and Fuego are always competing with each other? – Noelle asked.

\- Oh that is because of the Kira’s rule. Because the Kiras aren´t warriors, they made a deal with the Silva and Vermillions, the one who could be magic emperor would take the throne too. However, the only person who could almost come to that position was – she didn´t conclude her sentence. She just looked at Noelle and they all knew the answer.

Noelle’s mother wasn´t just her mother. She was the hope for the Silvas. Acier Silva wasn´t just extremely beautiful, she was also intelligent and one of the strongest magic knights known. Everyone thought she could become Wizard Queen and all the Silvas hope was on her. However, surprisingly everyone she gave up from that because she felt in love with a bastard from a noble family. Everyone was furious with her, but nobody could challenge her because of her enormous power. She ended up marrying the guy, for her family's disapproval. She had a happy marriage though.

\- Anyway, that is why older brother wants to become Wizard King, right? He wants to avenge our mother’s name – Noelle explained.

\- Exactly and I don´t blame him for that. Since he was young, he was trying to be the best just to make your grandpa and uncles happy, but until now things are still the same – Grandma said. She didn´t want to say that things became worse after her mother died and Noelle was born.

After that, Mimosa’s mother came and said Mimosa should go to bed. The girl gave a goodnight kiss to her grandma and left Noelle and her grandma alone. Staying alone with her grandma was always weird. It wasn´t like her grandma hated her or anything, she was always being the nicest and so on. However, Noelle could see her grandma's pain whenever she looked at Noelle’s eyes. According to her, Noelle reminded her too much of Acier. Apparently, Noelle was her mother’s copy and this resemblance reminds her grandma of her own daughter. Noelle tried to talk to her grandma about it. But her grandma always said that she saw that as an opportunity to have her daughter again with her.

\- How are you, Noelle? Are your siblings and _him_ treating you well? – She asked concerned. Her grandma knew that Noelle's life wasn´t easy. However, Noelle couldn´t say a word about what was happening to her to anyone, so she just nodded. Noelle knew her grandma didn´t believe her for a second, nevertheless, her grandma didn´t want to upset her grandchild. – You know me and our aunt are always here for whatever you need, right? – She said and Noelle just nodded. – So, what do you want my child? – She asked and Noelle suddenly hugged her.

It was always like that, Noelle couldn´t say a word about her life in Silva’s house. Nobody knew what was happening to the girl. They tried to talk with Nozel, the older brother, but as Noelle, he also couldn´t say a word. Since their mother died, the family was in mess. Her father had become crazy after his love died, Nozel became quiet and was always far away on missions, Nebra was away at parties and couldn´t care for what was happening inside. And Solid, well, the boy lost his mother when he was one year old. He was becoming a good for nothing. A bad boy who was always creating trouble. The royal family didn´t know how they could handle the boy anymore. It is no wonder Noelle was like that, she looked like a scared cat and now that her magic was showing up, people started to talk about her. Saying how she was a good for nothing and a shame that Acier Silva had given birth to her. A failure.

\- Grandma, do you believe I’m destined to be like that? – Noelle asked pain in her eyes.

\- Like what? A beautiful, strong, and intelligent girl? – Her grandma replied with a smile on her face.

\- A failure, someone who shouldn´t have born, grandma I don´t want to live, why do I need to live? – She asked. These were strong words, especially coming from a seven years old girl. Her grandma got more worried. What exactly was happening to her grandchild? Why she was having this kind of thought?

\- Noelle, look at me, you are not a failure. And everyone deserves to live, understood? – Her grandma said with authority. The girl just nodded and said goodnight to her grandma.

After that, her grandma went to talk with her daughter about Noelle. This was beyond their limit. They needed to do something before was too late. Maybe they could talk with Nozel and adopt Noelle. They needed to save the girl before was too late. However, it was already too late. The next day, Noelle’s grandmother had died and even though the Vermillion wanted to do something, they couldn´t anymore. The last direct family had died and there is no way the Silvas would let Noelle become a Vermillion. Especially Noelle, the kid who looked exactly Acier Silva. There was too much risk involved. For the time being, Noelle would stay in Silva’s house. Unfortunately for the girl, this was just the beginning of her nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now I think the story is starting to begin. As I told you, I finally understood what I wanted with this story. I was wondering if I should reveal this part of the story already. But after some time, I realize it could be done right now, because this was just the past. And yes, I introduced new characters without giving them a name. I'm sorry for that, but I didn´t want to be so out from canon. This chapter is also based a little on my childhood. As a kid, I used to go to my grandma's house to hear her telling me stories about our family. These were one of the happiest memory I have from her. 
> 
> This chapter is based on history and Greek mythology. 
> 
> Basically: in the old times, it was believed that humans were the kids of the gods. And the kings were the son/daughter of the gods and that is why they were entitled to the throne. I decided to use that as a plot. I hope you guys like it.


	7. All of the stars

Noelle’s grandma funeral was the next day. For a weird reason, she decided she wanted her ashes thrown on the border between kingdoms. Nobody understood why she wanted that so badly. But it was her last wish, so everyone obeyed to that agreement. Noelle cried for the entire day, she couldn't believe the only person who liked her was gone. Now, she was totally alone. She couldn't go to her cousin house anymore, because according to the Silva’s rule this would be the same as choosing the Vermillions. She was a Silva after all, and she needed to live as such. It was what Solid said. He said that she shouldn't embarrass her family more than she already had done. She didn't understand anything that was happening. She thought the Vermillions were also family, but apparently no.

\- Noelle, it’s time – she heard her oldest brother called her. She just nodded in agreement. Nozel looked at her, but she couldn't understand what he meant. He was always like that, cold. She didn't understand her brother and she thought he hated her. He had never said that, however he did something worse: he was totally indifference to her. It was like she was nothing for him. At least Solid and Nebra made sure to express their hate for her. But Nozel, it was almost like she doesn't even exist.

\- Why do we need to go that far for a funeral? – Solid asked when Nozel made his spell to fly everyone to the village.

\- Because our grandmother wanted – Nozel answered him and Noelle could see he wasn't in the mood for Solid.

However, Noelle didn't understand what was her grandma goal with this, it was obviously a mistake. She knew her personality, and she grew up hearing her grandma saying that everyone was equal. And people shouldn't be treated based on where they were born or their magic. Honestly, Noelle admired her grandma for having this thought. Deep down, she agreed with her grandma way of thinking. But Noelle knew better than saying that out loud. Because the truth was: the world her grandma wanted would never come true. And Noelle wasn't a dreamer. Life wasn't a fairy tale and having hope was useless. At the end of the day, her grandma last wish was just a reminder that she didn't agree on how the royals and nobles were dealing with things. Unfortunately, that wish would end up as that, a wish.

\- I can't believe grandma made us go that far, look at these insects – she could see her sister, Nebra, complaining while they were arriving in the village. Indeed, it was the poorest village Noelle had ever seen.

\- So, why you come? – Someone asked behind them and her sister froze.

The voice came from none other than Mereoleona Vermillion. Noelle was surprised, she didn't expect that someone like Mereoleona would show up in the Silva’s funeral. She wasn't a Silva, after all, and she didn't have any direct relationship with them, like Mimosa’s family. Of course, she knew Mereoleona wasn't like the other royals, and she didn't care about status or the family issues. Noelle remembered how people were talking when Mereoleona said she didn't want to inherit anything, that she would live her life according to what she likes and wants. She also remembers when her grandma said Mereoleona was different from them and how proud she was from the girl’s courage. However, even with that, Noelle was still a surprise to know Mereoleona actually talked with her grandma. After all, everybody knew how Mereoleona hated the royal family. If Noelle was older or braver, she probably would ask the girl about it.

\- Please Mereoleona, let’s not create a fight in my grandmother’s funeral – Nozel said, and she just rolled her eyes.

\- I don't want that, at least not right now – she answered him while looking at her siblings. – Anyway, I just come here in order to let you know the elders are already there, and they were waiting for you to start the ceremony. – Nozel nodded.

When they arrived at the place, everyone was already there. She could see her cousin, Mimosa and her brother there too. Mimosa was crying as usual while her mother tried to talk with her. Noelle wished that she could have someone to wipe her tears too. But every time she cried; her siblings made sure to point out how weak she was. Right now, they were in front of all the Silva’s branch of the family, so it wouldn't be appropriate to her show any emotion. After all, since she was younger, Noelle had learned that she couldn't show her emotions. Because if she shows too much, that could make her vulnerable to her enemies. So, no matter what, Noelle would try her best to not let the other knows what she was really feeling. Even though, deep inside, she was dying little by little.

\- I can't believe she made us go to this poor place, I wonder what your mother was thinking to let us come here – she heard her aunt-in-law complaining to one of her uncles.

\- Let me remind you, you had the option to not come – Nozel replied sharply.

Nobody said anything after that. Since, Acier death, Nozel had become the hope for the family. He was also the heir of the family, so nobody would say a word in front of him. Noelle was glad for that. She also didn't like the way people were talking about her grandma. She didn't deserve this treatment. Her grandma was a humble person, and she just wanted peace. Even though, the family issues were complicated, she hoped that right now her grandma was resting in peace at last. After some time, which Noelle thought was the longest, they decided to go to the border area. Because the border was a difficult part to go, just Nozel, Nebra, Mereoleona and some elderly went there.

\- Why do I need to take care of you? – Solid said crossing his arms, frustrated that he needed to take care of her. Noelle didn't reply, she knew better than argue. Instead, she looked around.

\- Brother, can I go play with Mimosa? – She asked hesitantly after a few minutes. For her surprise, Solid said that she should go. Probably, because he was lost in some conversation with Kirsch that said he wasn't handsome.

After Solid’s approves, she ran into her cousin. Nevertheless, Noelle couldn't find her cousin. According to one of her aunts, her cousin had gone with her mother to the near market there. Not wanting to go back to Solid, she decided it was a good idea to look for them. However, after some minutes, she realized she was lost. She had never been good with directions and instead of go to the market, she went to the forest. She was starting to get anxious. If someone knew she was there, she would be grounded. However, at the same time, it was the first time that she was free. So, taking a moment she decided she would play around for a moment. After all, they would find her soon or later, so why not play right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if I should give you this chapter or drag it a little more. But this isn´t the last part of flashback, so I think it won´t be that bad if I will give you to you now. Let me know what you guys are thinking. I'm slowing wrapping all the things together.


	8. Let her go

_A long time ago_

\- I can't believe you defeated me again even though I had the elemental advantage – Mereoleona complained while the woman in front of her was just smiling fondly.

\- But you are making a lot of progress, if you take my advice you will be even better, Mereo – the woman replied and the girl just rolled her eyes.

\- I don't need strategy Lady Acier, I just need strength – she replied smiling. And Acier just rolled her eyes.

\- Aren't you having dinner today with us? – The woman asked but Mereoleona had already walked away.

It was always like that. Not that Mereoleona didn't want to have dinner with them, it was just that Mereoleona didn't feel like she belonged to that place, or any place. For her, this society was nonsense, and she wished she had never been born as royal. She always had preferred the forest. Therefore, she couldn't see herself in any family business or meeting. Besides her siblings, she didn't even tolerate anyone from her family. She didn't understand why everyone was fighting and what was the big deal between the families, and she also didn't want to know. However, this woman, Lady Acier was an exception. Mereoleona saw her as something more, and she wished that this woman was her real mother. This woman was the only person she respected. Until that day.

\- Are you saying you won't fight anymore?! – She needed to control herself to not yell.


When Mereoleona was invited to Silva’s residency she almost declined. However, it was the first time that Lady Acier Silva had asked her to go directly there and Mereoleona could never say no to her idol. But even in her worst nightmares, she couldn't even imagine that what Acier was about to say was that. Suddenly, Acier was saying that she was stepping down from her squad and she wouldn't fight anymore. That was nonsense. How a person like Acier was giving up? This woman was her idol, the person who inspired Mereoleona the most. Acier. She knew Acier was pregnant, but this hasn't stopped her from doing her job as a magic knight. So, why she is saying that right now?

\- Why? – She asked finally not bothering to show her rage. It was the first time she was showing that emotion in front of her idol.

Acier didn't bother to give her a proper answer. She just said that she needed to do it right now. So, without bothering either, Mereoleona turned her back to Acier and never looked back. Some months after though, Mereoleona discovered that Acier was gone. The only thing that her idol had left was her daughter. She didn't even bother to look at Acier’s daughter. The girl would probably become like her siblings, a useless and stupid royal. Furthermore, she didn't even bother to go at her idol’s funeral and ignored the family. However, things changed when she heard some gossips about Acier's daughter. Apparently, everyone was making fun of the girl because she couldn't control her magic. That alone, was a reason for Mereoleona to intervene. But, when she saw Noelle hurt after some bullying and heard a weird conversation about Acier she realized something was wrong. And it took her soon enough to figure out that was just the beginning of the real pain. First, how a person like Acier died like that? Why everyone was treating Acier’s last daughter like she was garbage? She knew the royal family was a mess, but this was too much. The girl, Noelle, was nothing, but skins and bones and nobody seems to care. She wondered if Nozel was taking part in this. 

\- Why are you guys treating the girl like that? She doesn't have any fault, or does she? – She asked. Now that she thinks about it, Acier was really weird the last time they talked. Maybe she was trying to say something and Mereoleona wasn't able to understand.

\- It’s none of your business and I advise you to not get involved – Nozel replied. He was right. It was none of her business.

Nevertheless, she still felt guilty. If she had been more patient and understanding, things would be different. Maybe she could have done something to prevent her idol’s death. And even if she couldn't, she probably wouldn't have reacted in the way she did at that time. Regret was the best description of her right now. She tried to talk to Acier’s daughter, Noelle, but she couldn't. On top of that, the girl seemed scared of everyone around her. Mereoleona never felt so bad in her life. It shouldn't be like that. The girl was the daughter of the most loved person in the kingdom. Why everyone was hating the girl so much? This made Mereoleona's guilty increase. And it took her a lot to understand that she failed again with her idol. This time it was with Acier’s daughter. Mereoleona didn't realize the girl struggled until late when the girl lost her grandma.

After that Mereoleona lived in regrets. She tried to put some sense in Nozel, but he ignored her every time. Even her brother, Fuegoleon, had asked her to not meddle in Silva’s business. However, Mereoleona felt guilty of what was happening to Noelle. But, she didn't have any opportunity to talk with the girl. That is why, when they were at the Star Festival, she decided that was the perfect opportunity to talk with Noelle. At first, she didn't think about that, she just wanted to see the two new boy’s potential. However, when she saw her looking for the magicless boy, she realized that was the perfect opportunity. So, she was glad for that, because now she could see the girl wasn't as lonely as she used to be. And it was an amazing experience to finally be able to talk with Noelle. Even though Noelle was the perfect copy of her mother, both women were very different in personality. Noelle was very shy and introspective, while Acier was outgoing and carefree. She wondered if Acier was alive Noelle would be different. 

\- They told me you brought everyone to the volcano that Acier used to go and train – someone said from her back.

\- Yes – she replied without giving the person her attention. Of all people, why he is meddling in her business?

\- She looks a lot like her, I’m sure you have realized too, right? – The person continued trying to catch her in some unnecessary talking.

\- She isn't like her, but I’m sure she will surpass her mother soon – she replied giving him that. – You should see her, she is really nice, a little awkward, but I think this is because of her childhood – she continued without noticing the man’s gaze.

\- I see you are quite fond of her too – he said and Mereoleona took a moment to look at the man in front of her. – Many people are also fond of her that is why – he explained smiling.

But Mereoleona knew better. She didn't trust him at all. Not that she thought he was a bad person or anything. It was far from that. But, he wasn't a saint. She knew he had an unrequited love for Acier, she could see by his look to her every time nobody was watching. She didn't think Acier had ever realized it either. That is why Mereoleona was always careful around him. In many things, he was the good guy, but she had already seen many good people became bad after a tragedy. So, she wouldn't be surprised if he was also this type of person.

\- You can't pretend with me, why are you so interested in Noelle? – She asked directly and the person smiled.

\- I can't lie to you, right? – He faked a smile. – Don't worry, I don't want to hurt Acier’s daughter, I care for her too – he continued and Mereoleona rolled her eyes.

\- If you care so much for her, tell me, why Acier died? Noelle isn't responsible for her mother’s death, right? You guys lied – Mereoleona said without hesitation.

This distrust wasn't new for Mereoleona. She always thought Nozel was hiding something because he clearly loved his sister more than anything. And he wasn't like Nebra or Solid, he would never treat Noelle bad. He may be a _tsundere,_ but he wasn't a bad guy. That was sure. So, why he was acting like that? At first, Mereoleona thought he was just been tsundere, but after she knew that Nozel had asked Yami to take Noelle in his wings she knew something was off. She knew Nozel would have never done something like that if the situation wasn't serious. She knew Nozel had other options, it was clear the guy had a motivation. That’s why she was so sure Acier’s death wasn't so simple. So, she went to ask for the only person who surely knows something.

\- Sorry, I can't talk about it, but I promise you will know when it’s time – he replied.

\- Julius! – She yelled angrier and he laughed.

\- By the way, you are wrong I have never loved Acier in the way you were thinking, I cared for her in the same way as you did – and with that he turned his back to her. Leaving Mereoleona with even more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make more fighting scenes on this chapter, but I suck a lot with this so I decided to give up. Sorry about that. I just didn´t know how to make a good fighting scene D: 
> 
> I also decide to make this chapter because I wanted to make a more deep analysis on the characters around Noelle until they get into the point we see in the future. I changed a lot this fic, but it all going to make sense. I'm even wondering if I delete the fic and start a new with some chapters more different (the ones that follow the manga-canon). But, other than these chapters, everything will be pretty much the same.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? This will be my first long fic ever and I don´t know if I will be able to do it. Also english is not my main language, so I hope you guys can help me if you see something bad. The first part is pretty much canon-divergence, I'm going to bring many things that actually happened, but I'm also going to change some things.


End file.
